sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Atticus Ross
| birth_place = Ladbroke Grove, London, England | genre = | occupation = | instrument = Keyboards, synthesizer | years_active = 1992–present | associated_acts = }} Atticus Matthew Cowper Ross (born 16 January 1968) is an English musician, songwriter, record producer, and audio engineer. Along with Trent Reznor, Ross won the Academy Award for Best Original Score for The Social Network in 2010. In 2013, the pair won a Grammy Award for Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media for their soundtrack to The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. In 2016, Ross became a member of Trent Reznor's band Nine Inch Nails. Early life Ross was born in Ladbroke Grove, London, to Roxana Lampson and Ian Ross, a founder of Radio Caroline. He has five siblings, including fashion model Liberty Ross and musician Leopold Ross. His maternal grandfather was diplomat Miles Lampson, 1st Baron Killearn, and his great-grandfather was Italian pathologist and bacteriologist Aldo Castellani. Ross was educated at Eton College, where he was a contemporary of future Prime Minister David Cameron, and at the Courtauld Institute of Art. Note: Select "Entertainment and music industry" Career 1992 – 1999 Ross came to notice in the mid-1990s as a programmer for Tim Simenon's Bomb the Bass during the period of the albums Unknown Territory and Clear. He worked on a number of production and remix projects with Simenon, as well as forming a collaborative relationship with Barry Adamson. He programmed The Negro Inside Me and Oedipus Schmoedipus, and produced As Above So Below before forming his own band, 12 Rounds, with Claudia Sarne and Adam Holden. They released two albums, Jitterjuice and My Big Hero. A third full-length album was produced by Trent Reznor, but was ultimately never finished. Three songs from that album have since been released on the band's website. 2000 – present Since moving to the United States in 2000, Ross has been credited as a producer and/or programmer on the Nine Inch Nails albums With Teeth, Year Zero, Ghosts I-IV (on which he was a co-writer), The Slip, and Hesitation Marks. He performed live with the band at the Wiltern. Beyond Nine Inch Nails, he has worked with Trent Reznor on other acts, including Saul Williams and Zack de la Rocha, and they co-produced tracks for a reformed Jane's Addiction with Alan Moulder in 2009. Other work has included two co-productions with Joe Barresi, the Loverman EP Human Nurture and Coheed and Cambria's Year of the Black Rainbow, as well as albums for Korn. He has also produced tracks or created remixes for such artists as Grace Jones, Perry Farrell, and Telepathe. In May 2010, Ross appeared in a cryptic video and was named as a member of a secret project, later revealed to be How to Destroy Angels, a collaboration between Reznor and his wife Mariqueen Maandig. In 2016, Ross composed an original score titled 'The Journey' for FIFA 17's new single-player story campaign mode. Film and television Ross' work in film music began in 2004 when he scored the Hughes Brothers' TV series Touching Evil with his wife, Claudia Sarne, and brother, Leopold Ross. He has since provided music for two further Hughes Brothers projects: Allen Hughes' vignette in the film New York, I Love You, and Ross' first feature film, The Book of Eli (2010). The Book of Eli score was released through Reprise Records on 12 January 2010. It won at the BMI awards and earned Ross a nomination as "Discovery of the Year" at the 2010 World Soundtrack Awards. On 1 July 2010, Trent Reznor announced that he and Ross were scoring David Fincher's new film The Social Network. The soundtrack was released on 28 September 2010 and was highly praised. On 16 January 2011, they won the award for Best Original Score at the 68th Golden Globe Awards for their score to The Social Network. On 27 February, they received the Academy Award for Best Original Score for The Social Network. Ross and Reznor again collaborated on the soundtrack to Fincher's 2011 film Girl With the Dragon Tattoo. In 2013, the pair won a Grammy Award for Best score soundtrack for visual media for their Girl with the Dragon Tattoo soundtrack. Ross was slated to work on the 2013 samurai epic 47 Ronin, directed by Carl Rinsch, but was soon replaced by Javier Navarrete. Ross and Reznor again teamed up with Fincher to score his 2014 film Gone Girl. In 2016, Ross and Reznor, along with composer Gustavo Santaolalla and the band Mogwai, collaborated to create the score to the documentary film Before the Flood. On 25 June 2017 Ross, along with Trent Reznor, Mariqueen Maandig Reznor, Robin Finck, Joey Castillo, and Alessandro Cortini appeared as "The Nine Inch Nails" in Episode 8 of Twin Peaks: The Return on Showtime, performing an alternative live rendition of the song "She's Gone Away" which previously appeared on Nine Inch Nails' 2016 extended play Not the Actual Events. Works Musical scores Film Television Video game Nine Inch Nails *''With Teeth'' (2005) (Production and programming) *''Year Zero'' (2007) (Production and programming) *''Ghosts I–IV'' (2008) (Songwriter, production and programming) *''The Slip'' (2008) (Production and programming) *''Hesitation Marks'' (2013) (Production, programming, arranging and engineering) *''Not the Actual Events'' (2016) (Production, performer and songwriter) *''The Fragile: Deviations 1'' (2016) (Production) *''Add Violence'' (2017) (Production, performer and songwriter) *''Bad Witch'' (2018) (Production, performer and songwriter) Production *No Jahoda – Jahoda Witness *Korn – See You on the Other Side (also co-writing) *Korn – Untitled *Coheed and Cambria – Year of The Black Rainbow (with Joe Barresi) *Perry Farrell – "Go All the Way (Into the Twilight)" *Loverman – Human Nurture (with Joe Barresi) Programming *Bad Religion – Beyond Electric Dreams *Barry Adamson – Oedipus Schmoedipus, The Negro Inside Me *From First To Last – The Levy *P!nk – Try This *Saul Williams – The Inevitable Rise and Liberation of NiggyTardust! (2007) *Bomb the Bass – Clear References External links *Atticus Ross at Discogs * }} Category:Atticus Ross Category:1968 births Category:Alumni of the Courtauld Institute of Art Category:Atticus Ross Category:Best Original Music Score Academy Award winners Category:British trip hop musicians Category:Dark ambient musicians Category:Grammy Award winners Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:English electronic musicians Category:English hip hop musicians Category:English industrial musicians Category:English film score composers Category:English record producers Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Musicians from London Category:Nine Inch Nails members Category:People educated at Eton College Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:How to Destroy Angels (band) members Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Leopold Ross Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Mychael Danna Category:Trent Reznor